In a wireless system, when a channel of a route that is in use is interrupted by a person, obstacle, and the like, a condition of the channel becomes extremely deteriorated, and thus a communication is often disconnected. In this case, since the person or obstacle may not permanently exist but moves, the communication interruption may disappear. However, in a wireless communication system in a 60 GHz band, data is exchanged at high speed, as fast as 3 Gbps. Therefore, although the time of the communication interruption is very short, serious problems may occur. Accordingly, a method of transmitting/receiving data through a multi-route using an Acknowledge (ACK) signal for each route is suggested. The method verifies whether the route is interrupted based on the ACK signal for each route and uses other routes. Therefore, the method has a weak point that information about the route that is in use is required to be inserted in a Media Access Control (MAC) header in every data frame. Also, although a load of the inserted information is not heavy, power consumption for switching a beam every time when transmitting a data packet to another route may be a burden for a device that is designed to be operational with a low power.
Accordingly, a data transmitting/receiving apparatus and method which reduces a power consumption as much as possible, and which uses the multiple routes to smoothly exchange data without interruption even though there exists a person or obstacle in the wireless communication, is required.